Harry Potter: Outlaw
by Surarrin
Summary: The Wizarding World can stand for a lot of things. There are a few thing's it can't stand for. Like a Pureblood being killed by their own family. Draco Malfoy fled to parts unknown, and it's Harry's job to track him down and bring him back to justice.


**This is a piece I wrote last year, never got around to posting it. So, enjoy.**

**Don't expect an update for a while if at all.**

** ~Jon**

* * *

In the near distance a titanic statue stood, carved out of a pillar of stone entrenched in the calm sea. Its face was shattered. Beyond it in the darkness of the night a city stood out, laid bare with light from end to end. Roanapur. From the distance it looked spectacular, even with the downtrodden buildings littering the bayside.

Despite it's allure, and the gentle salty taste of the sea's breath welcoming him into it. Harry knew better. Roanapur; also known as the City of the Lawless one of the last non-sanctioned cities in the world.. No magical government, not even Thailand, the land where it was carved into wanted to try and tame the city. There were no known wizards in the city at all.

There was no reason to either. No one wanted a part of the city. Dark Wizards were not an exception to the rule. Few recorded excursions from the Ministry or outsourced contractors managed to come back from the city alive. It was a wizard-eater. The various criminal syndicates held the sleepless city with an ironclad grip.

It was an unforgivable city.

It was the metaphorical end of the world for Witches and Wizards.

It was where his target had escaped to.

Two of the main reasons wizards stayed away from it, was because either they were too ignorant of non-magical customs to manage to pass by unnoticed in the dangerous town. Or they knew better then to set a foot down on the blood soaked land.

Draco Malfoy was the first kind of wizard; Arrogant.

Harry snorted.

He had assumed it'd be the end of the badly bred shits criminal days when Voldemort fell. It wasn't the case at all. He hadn't wanted to serve Voldemort, true. But it didn't mean he was a law abiding citizen at all. He didn't have the brains to operate cleanly either. He was so much unlike his father it was deplorable. It had been no wonder that after all he had put his mother through she disowned him. Which subsequently lead to him killing her.

Illegal operations were all fine, as long as no Upstanding pureblood got killed. Family shedding family blood was unthinkable in the Wizarding world's Pureblood circles. It was what had finally spurred the Authorities into action. It was just his luck that the current Head of the Hit wizards not only kept up with the news, but also had an unprecedented love of publicity.

What would bring more publicity then publicly announcing that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, The Vanquisher, was singlehandedly hunting down the despicable Draco Malfoy, the Poster Child for Dark Wizards?

Nothing apparently.

It would have been fine if it had been within normal operating procedures. But the Boss had been dead set on having Harry catch the villain by himself. So much so that he had used his authority to deny him any help at all.

Literally.

The grey haired bastard had pointed Harry in the direction with a single word; Roanapur.

It had taken Harry three days to find out where the hell Roanapur was. It was at that moment that Harry realized why he had been sent alone; He was the only one qualified enough to fit in. The rest of the Hitwizards were Wizardborne through and through. They were the kind of people that would draw attention even through a notice me not charm.

Hitwizards moved in a distinct fashion, it was ingrained in them through their training regime. None of the current members of the department except Harry and a few others were below forty years old. The older members had all been molded into the proper mold for the job. Unfortunately, the Job's training didn't account for Roanapur.

Roanapur was officially designated a Sector A zone. In this case A didn't stand for acceptable. It stood for Atrocious. For most of the boat ride, Harry had been unsure if the details had been exaggerated. But as they drew closer and closer to the port the crew had begun to grow tense. The air was thick with tension. Harry could almost reach out and pluck it from the air.

The boat's engine, which had been for the past three hours humming dutifully spluttered before shutting down. The boat followed in suit, slowing down until it came to a complete halt beside the towering statue. The boat rocked gently against the rise and fall of the sea with a gentle rhythm.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he turned away from the dock and faced one of the hands on deck.

"Sir, sorry standard procedure to contact docks for ok before docking." The boat rocked against the waves causing the man to stumble slightly as he spoke. His accent was fairly heavy, but his English wasn't as badly broken as the others on the boat.

Harry digested the information before nodding and turning back to the docks.

In the distance he could hear the faint crack of gunshots, and just as quickly as the engine had died, it sparked back to life, urging the boat forward through the calm ocean. The salt water sprayed against his face

It really was a beautiful night, even if beyond the salty tang of the sea he could taste the filth that tainted the city and the surrounding sea.

The boat slowly pulled in to shore. The dock was fairly nondescript, though, it looked like it had seen many better days. Planks of wood were nailed down onto a half rotten looking pier. The boat lingered for a few minutes just out of range from the dock, before slowly pulling up along the peir.

Harry stepped off of the boat the moment it pulled to a stop. The wood under his foot creaked, sounding as though it was about to break, but the final snap never came. Behind him, the boat's engine spluttered. Harry turned around, just in time to watch the boat began to cast off. While they had taken their time in entering the pay, they wasted none in leaving.

Gunshot's fired in the distance again. Harry hadn't noticed it over the sounds of the engine, but the background noise of the city was quite soft when compared to London. He grimaced; Even with the overpowering smell of the sea, he could still smell the filth that clung to the land.

There was no one around the docks as far as Harry could see. The only signs of life were from a building raised up from the docks at the far end. There was a dim shine of light coming from the windows No other signs of life were apparent, except for within the city.

"Oi, you there, what are you doing?" a slurred voice caught Harry's attention.

He wasn't so alone after all, he mused as he turned towards the source.

Harry's eyebrows rose to meet his hair line; A man was stumbling along the pier he looked to be Columbian. He had a bottle in one hand and a metallic object- a gun in the other. The drunken man brought his bottle to lips lips and took a swig of his alcohol. "I said, what are yooou doooing here?" his speech was badly slurred.

"No, you _asked_ me what I was doing here," Harry corrected with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Are you trying to be funny, wise guy?" a thick Spanish accent made his words hard to distinguish with the slurring the alcohol had brought on. Harry tensed as the drunkard raised the gun from his side and began to wave it around haphazardly. "Yoou look like that 'itche, you 'er father?" he paused and gauffed.

"Careful now, you might hurt yourself." Harry said, his smile never left his face, even as his hand slipped down into his pocket and his fingers gripped his wand.

The Colombians face contorted in rage. "I'll teach you like I taught that bitch!" he was becoming more and more coherent with each syllable. He took aim at Harry, but he was too slow. In the time it took for the drunk to lift the gun up, Harry brought his wand up, and a blast of crimson light erupted outwards. Harry reached up and to catch the man's gun the moment the light washed over him. The gun weighed far more than it looked, and considering it's size that was a statement with significant _weight_.

The man stared at Harry blankly, his eyes wide in surprise and his fingers twitching.

Harry stared down at the gun in his hand in silence for a few moments, before his grip tightened on it. He looked up at the stupefied man, the same smile as before set upon his face.

"Normally I'd just erase your memory and leave it at that…" Harry trailed off into silence and locked his gaze onto the man's.

A brief scream of pain came from the man, and in a few short moments Harry found what he was looking for. It wasn't hard. The thoughts were on the surface of the man's mind. Harry's smile withered away, and in its place a calm look of disgust took place.

"That would be much too good for you considering what you've done." He spoke coldly as he broke off his Legimency probe.

"Shut up!" The man yelled angrily and lunged forwards towards Harry.

Harry leveled the gun in his left hand with the man's head. He stopped dead in his tracks, a look of fear flashing across his face momentarily, before an intimidating sneer took root. "Don't you know the meaning of the word decency? I've met a man who was willing to commit genocide and not even _he_ ever sunk to your level."

The Columbian smirked and opened his mouth to speak. "You talkin' bout the girl 'cau-"

"Every single word you say makes me want to kill you even more, you had no right to touch that girl." Harry spoke icily, managing to keep his voice level.

"Go ahead, shoot it, if you think you have the guts." He snapped his head to the side and spat on the ground. "I can tell from the way you hold it you've never fired a gun before you little shit."

Harry once again smiled.

"Alright."

A thunderous roar echoed throughout the pier along with an exclamation of surprise. A grunt of pain followed soon afterwards, along with the dull thud of a body hitting the ground. Harry stared down dispassionately at the writhing man sprawled out against the ground. Beside him the bottle he had been holding had smashed against the ground, and the sharp smell of alcohol battled with the salty tang of the sea breeze.

A sigh escaped the bespeckled wizard as he reached up and gently massaged his shoulder. "In the movies I managed to watch, they never made it look that painful," he admitted, before grimacing and looking down at the gun in his hand. "Has a bit more of a kick then I would have expected."

He idly waved his wand over his shoulder. Where his wand passed over a gentle white glow blossomed, before fading away.

"Wh-what are you?" the man managed to splutter out, his hand clutching his stomach, where the bullet had torn through him.

Harry glanced down at the bleeding man once again.

"I'm just a concerned citizen, which is more then what I can say for you." Harry stared down at the fallen man, his expression blank as he leveled his wand with the man's body. "You're the shit of the world as far as I'm concerned, if I could I'd take down every single son of a bitch like you out there." Harry paused and listened. He could hear a series of low growls and barks, slowly getting louder. A grimace of disgust appeared on his face as he flicked his wrist in a series of intricate loops, and jutted it towards the criminal in front of him.

Harry watched as the man's body collapsed in on itself. The man gave a weak groan as his body morphed and deformed, his bones shrinking, his skin rapidly growing fur. The groans only began to subside as he was reduced to less than a tenth his original size. Where the man had been laying a frail looking rat laid, its fur splattered with an ichor like substance.

"You are a shit of a man, preying on weaker people. It's only right that your end comes in the same form."

The snarls and growls were frighteningly clear now.

"Run," his blank expression faded into a glare. "Run as fast as you can, you pathetic creature, lest you become less then a shit of a man." The howls intensified, he paused and the glare faded away, "lest you become the shit of a dog," he added on.

Harry turned away just as at the distant edge of the docks a flash of black under the light became apparent. "You better hurry, with the smell of the alcohol you might stand a chance of staying alive, even with that wound of yours." Behind him the scraping sound of claws against wood told him that the newly transfigured rat was trying to escape. Harry snorted and looked down at the gun in his hand, before pocketing it, along with his wand as he made his way off of the docks and towards the city itself.

Step, step, step.

The background noise of the city got progressively louder the further Harry walked on. He had seen few signs of life, besides various small groups of people gathering at the sides of the streets. And then he broke into the main road. He was almost overwhelmed by the stench of it, along with the flashing colours, and noises.

A Brothel here. A group of men clutching guns there. The street seemed to stretch as far as he could see, there were various stands, Harry could only guess at what they were selling- and from the smell of the street, it wasn't food. A grimace appeared on Harry's face; He had no idea where to start looking.

He continued to walk down the side of the street, pointedly ignoring the looks that the girls standing outside the Brothel were giving him. The further he walked the more pointless continuing in the direction seemed to become. No matter how far he walked down he seemed to find nothing at all- Hookers, Drug Addicts and Brawlers.

Harry finally stopped walking and looked around. The hookers looked by far the easiest to approach. That wasn't saying much. A quick internal debate saw him pick the most…pleasant looking one he could find. The woman was fairly normal. Her hair was blonde, bleached by the look of it. She was fairly covering clothes compared to the other girls around her. It probably helped that compared to the others she seemed to look fairly nervous.

"Excuse me?" Harry gave a short wave of his hand as he approached her. She started for a second, before smiling in what he assumed to be a seductive way. He returned the smile half-heartedly. "Could I ask a favor of you?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not supposed to give discounts," she smiled apologetically, "Full fee fo-"

"That's not what I want." Harry interrupted her with a similarly apologetic smile, "I just need some directions towards a bar or somewhere where I can get a drink and maybe find a place to stay."

She made a small 'oh' sound. A disappointed look crossed her face for a moment before she forced a smile and nodded. "You'll probably want to go to the Yellow Flag, it's a few streets over that way," she pointed to the right, "It isn't a motel or anything, but you should be able to find a place to stay from the bartender..." She trailed off, her smile slowly slipping away.

"Would you mind showing me where it is?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence. In front of him the girl smiled weakly and glanced away, over to a stall where a single man was watching them. Harry frowned lightly, before once again smiling, "How much is the usual…" he trailed off, having a hard time voicing his question.

"Fee?" she offered helpfully, her weak smile teased with amusement. Harry nodded and she continued, "One fifty an hour," she bit down on her bottom lip as a light blush faded across her cheeks.

"What's that in?"

She blinked. "What do you mean?"

"What currency?" Harry offered as his hand slipped down to his pants. His hand hovered over an unfamiliar buldge, before quickly drifting back up. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a worn looking leather wallet. "Baht, Greenback, Pounds?"

Harry ignored the weird look he was receiving from the girl, and a few of her fellows who had slowly begun to drift closer, the moment he had begun to walk.

"Greenback," the blonde explained, her eyebrows raised, "Though I suppose any currency is fine as long as it's that amount in American dollars."

"Alright," Harry smiled as he unclasped his wallet and flicked through the leather folds inside, he paused for a moment before picking out some bills with his adjacent hand. He held up the Bills to the girl. " Is this enough for a few hours?"

The girl's face was schooled into a calm look, but Harry could see her fingers trembling slightly, why, he didn't know, but he could take a guess at why. He didn't need to look back over to the stall to know that the man she had looked to previously was staring at them still.

"But…" she began skeptically, her eyes darted up to meet Harry's, and then back down to the money she held in her hands, " This has to be at least six hundred, I-"

"So enough for four hours then?" Harry's smile remained on his lips, "Enough time to show me around a bit, perhaps?"

His smile was mirrored by the girl in front of him, along with an amused glint apparent in her eyes that Harry lacked. "That's well and all, but I'm only here for three hours."

The money disappeared and her hands clasped around Harry's wrists. She began to gently tug against them and turn away, with a smile brightly lighting up her face.

"I suppose you'll have to be a great guide then," Harry mumbled under his breath and he allowed her to lead him off of the main street. He absently noted that she turned back and winked at someone as they turned a corner.

Harry found himself walking in silence next to the bleached blond haired hooker. She was smiling pleasantly, her right hand clasped around his, leading him down between the streets. Once or twice they crossed through a back alley, at first it didn't look like it phased her, but after a few glances Harry could see the small beads of sweat beginning to form on her brow, despite the cool nights temperature.

"What's the matter?" Harry couldn't help but ask after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"N-nothing," she shook her head and smiled at Harry. "I just am used to knowing a name at least…" she trailed off.

Harry gifted her with a bemused smile.

"My name is Harry, what's yours?"

"Stacey," her smile became slightly more genuine. She pointed towards the corner of the furthest block; the building was multistoried, like all the buildings which made up Roanapur, its windows were lit up with a dull yellow glow. "That's the Yellow Flag bar, you should be able to find some place to stay there, and get some information on the town." Her smile faded away as a debatable look came across her face.

"Thank you for showing me," Harry said, the usual smile fixated upon his lips, despite the thoughts running through his mind. '_Not really worth all the money._'

"Wait," she reached out and lightly touched Harry upon the arm as he moved to walk ahead of her. "When the bartender, Bao, asks you what you want to drink, answer 'Whatever you recommend', and drink what he gives you."

Harry frowned.

"Why?"

She smiled and shrugged, "He'll like you more."

Harry nodded silently before partially turning back to face his guide. "Do you want to c-" he stopped as she shook her head from side to side and withdrew her hand from his shoulder, a sheepish smile upon her lips.

"I know it's being greedy, but I want to keep most of the money you gave me so.." she lifted herself up on her toes and pecked Harry on the cheek, "If you need anything else, just tell me." She pressed her lips against his ear and bit down upon the lobe, "For free of course."

She giggled to herself lightly and turned away with a brilliant smile upon her lips. Harry, meanwhile, was still debating whether it was really worth giving her that much money, considering 'all' that she had done for him. In the end he dismissed his concerns; It wasn't his money after all.

The Yellow Flag was a two story building with bright –appropriately yellow neon lights displaying it's name for all to see. The cement surrounding it was two toned, it was obvious that it had been rebuilt, at least to Harry, but the pavement showed discolouration, and the smell of newly set concrete was not present. It had to have been some time since it had been completed.

In front of the building cars littered the street, some even were parked on the road. Amazingly, there was still room enough for a car to pass by, albeit, with some skill, Harry mused. The moment Harry pushed open the double doors of the bar the smell of alcohol hit him, along with the bright lights strung up from the ceiling. A few people took notice of him entering, but they quickly returned to what they were doing, dismissing his presense.

The place was as packed as the amount of cars outside would have suggested, every table was full, and a few people were standing up with their drink in hand. Another thing, that Harry noticed, was that gun's littered the tables, almost outweighing the amount of glasses. A single seat was left at the bar, between a blonde haired man in an aloha shirt with glasses, and a woman with dark brown hair.

"Bao?" Harry asked as he slid into a stool in front of the bar.

Behind the bar a Vietnamese man looked up from the glass he was polishing. Harry had to hold back a laugh at the stereotypical image of a bartender.

"What can I get you?" he asked, his voice gruff.

"What do you recommend?" Harry asked with a pleasant smile upon his face.

Bao snorted and turned away towards a cabinet below the counter's level and crouched down . The tinkling of glasses briefly was heard over the background noise of the bar, before Bao straightened up and dropped an unlabeled medium size bottle, along with a shot glass onto the table. Harry's eyebrows rose.

Bao grunted out, "Whisky, the good stuff." As he unscrewed the lid on the bottle and poured a small amount into the shot glass. "Try before you buy," Bao's lips curved up in a self satisfied smile.

Harry returned the smile and took hold of the shot glass, bringing it to his lips and throwing it back in an instant. A dry cough followed soon afterwards, along with a grimace, across from him Bao laughed, beside him the blonde haired man seemed to find amusement at it as well.

"Bao usually gives people who don't know what they want the strongest whisky he has," The blonde man explained with an unguarded smile, he lifted his glass up and nodded to Harry, "Cheers," he brought his glass to his lips and took a sip.

"It's pretty good," Harry admitted after a few moments, "A bit stronger then what I'm used to, but good." He turned back to Bao, a smile once again set upon his face, "How much for the bottle?"

"It's not for sale." The Bartender resealed the bottle and it disappeared off the counter. A second laugh came from the blonde man beside him, Bao however only scowled. A second later a labeled bottle was slammed down in front of him. "Fifty Dollars," he snapped, before adding on, "In American."

Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Seventy," Bao corrected himself, glaring at Harry. The blonde man continued to chuckle, drawing Bao's wrath onto him.

"Lagoon Company, you still haven't paid the repair cost from the last incident!"

"Hey, hey! Hotel Moscow covered the expenses unless I'm mistaken," The smile remained on the man's face as he raised his hands in surrender.

Bao seemed to deflate and turn away mumbling something under his breath.

"Benny," the blonde man offered, raising his glass up off the table.

Harry took the hint and brought his up as well, lightly tapping it against the blonde man's glass, "Harry."

Benny's smile widened mildly, "Nice to meet you." He brought his glass to his lips and tilted it back along with his head. The amber liquid disappeared, leaving the glass empty.

Harry followed suit, though, to his disappointment, the Whisky was a fair bit tamer then the first bottle.

"So what are you doing here in this city of ours?"

Harry blinked, and opened his mouth to answer.

"Don't be so shocked," Benny said as he reached beside him and began to fill his glass up again- The bottle he was pouring had no label. "I don't think I've ever seen you in here before." He gestured to up Harry's face, "And that is quite an unusual mark to have, did someone cut it into you?"

"Kind of like that," Harry admitted as he filled his glass up "I just got in tonight." He took a swig, "I'm actually looking for some where to stay, do you know where I might find some accomadation?"

Benny's friendly smile took on a tinge of amusement. "That was pretty good, you diverted the attention away from me asking about the scar, and focused on that your new." He laughed lightly, swirling around the remnants of his drink in his glass. "Quite a good move." He murmured.

He finished the last sip of his drink.

"I suppose the best place would be the Twin Towers up town, they're quite the establishments," he paused for a moment and glanced down to Harry's attire, "You look like you could probably get a room there, you don't seem like the type that'd come here without a good reason."

"You're awfully perceptive," Harry mumbled under his breath.

"It's the best place for someone new to the city," he continued to explain, staring down at his empty glass, "You might hear some noises during the night, but as long as you pay for a room, tip the staff and keep your nose down, you'll wake up in the morning."

Harry nodded silently before taking another sip of his drink. "Should I call them or anything?" he asked as he stared at the remnants of his drink.

"Just show up with a lot of coin and you'll be fine," Benny murmured before glancing across the bar to the brown haired girl sitting on the opposite side of Harry. "When did Dutch say he was going to be back?"

Harry glanced to his side. The woman, in her mid to late twenties—by the look of it was slumped against the bar staring at the swirling liquid in her glass. She had dark brown hair which was tied back into a semi loose ponytail, two bangs and a fringe framed her amber hued eyes adorned face. She wore a none-too-modest outfit; jeans cut off just after her thighs began, and a black tank top which ended just above her midsection on top of it she wore a dual harness; two silver guns were holstered inside. In front of her an empty bottle of Bacardi sat, its lid discarded to the side.

At first Harry wasn't sure if she was going to respond or not, but after a few moments she did. "He went to make a phone call," she murmured before she glanced up from her cut to Harry's face. For a few moments she simply stared before without warning an annoyed scowl broke out upon her face. "What are you looking at dipshit?"

Harry smiled slightly and turned his gaze away. "Nothing," he said calmly as he lifted his glass up to take a sip. As it touched his lips it was smacked out of his hands. The glass hit the floor of the bar and shattered spilling the contents. Harry calmly turned to Revy. "Why did you do that?"

"I said," she growled out, "What are you looking at dipshit?"

"Just a drunk woman," Harry said smoothly as he matched Revy's glare coolly. He lowered his hand to his side and clenched his fist.

"Want to test how drunk I am?" the brown haired woman asked cockily as she lifted her hand and placed it on the handle of one of her guns.

"Revy."

Both Harry and Revy glanced over the bar to the owner. "Start a gun fight and I'm going to weld your ass shut, ya'understand?" Bao's voice was surprisingly level as he issued his threat, but it seemed to work. Revy grudgingly withdrew her hand from it's place a top of her gun and looked away from both Harry and Bao.

Bao gave Harry a disgruntled look and placed a clean, or semiclean glass onto the bar in front of him. Harry gave an apologetic and thankful smile to the Vietnamese bartender, which wasn't returned.

"So what are you doing here?" Benny asked as Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. Harry spared Revy a last look before turning back to Benny.

"I'm looking for a man who ran away to here." Harry reached into his jackets front pocket and pulled out a small photograph. Benny took it silently and held it up to the light. Harry stared at the blonde haired man impassively, mindful of the brown haired woman beside him. Despite that he smiled inwardly. Polyjuice potion was wonderful. He had given a new recruit a small amount with a sample of Malfoy's hair, gotten them to dress up in a 'suitable' Muggle outfit. Suitable being defined as pink.

Benny snorted and handed the picture back to Harry. "What'd he do to you?" the blonde asked, before adding on, "Besides offend your sight with his clothing style?"

Harry chuckled and pocketed the picture again. "That's between my boss and him." Came the smooth reply.

Benny nodded acceptingly and downed the rest of the contents of his cup—again.

Out of the corner of his eye Harry caught a low intensity flash—less than a camera's flash. Few people had noticed, and the rest had continued to drink, too drunk to notice, or too drunk to care. The people that had caught themselves staring at a metallic sphere hovering up above the crowds; the surface seemed to shimmer with a vermillion hue. Harry's eyes widened as he recognized it for what it was; The sphere's surface erupted with arcs of luminous red energy , without warning the surface shifted and surged outwards in a brilliant wave of crimson washing over everyone in the room.

The wave was quick—But Harry was quicker; in the moment before the sphere had activated he had slipped his hand into his pocket and dragged it out, casting a quick and very specialized shield around himself. As the shield wrapped itself around him he felt an extra tug against his magic. He didn't have time to stop the extra being pulled in the second he had left before the energy surged outwards and washed over the still fighting occupants of the Yellow Flag. They collapsed one after the other as the wave continued to the edges of the room. As the shield met the wave they both nullified the other out. Beside him Benny slumped against the bar, and then fell unceremoniously to the floor.

"What the fuck was that?!" a feminine voice demanded from behind him. Harry snapped his head backm his eyes wide in surprise, only to find a wide eyed woman—Revy staring at him in wide eyed shock. Harry held back a loud curse and moved to grab her by the arm. She slipped away before he could and had her gun aimed at his head the next moment. "What was that?!" she demanded to know again.

Harry stared down the barrel of the gun for a moment before glancing over to the dissipating remains of the sphere. They only had a few moments before the next phase would occur.

"It was a stun grenade, now excuse me while I take cover before the next part starts." Harry explained quickly, before he turned away from the maroon headed girl and made to jump over the bar. A gunshot sounded behind him and Harry felt the side of his ear burn; in front of him one of the bottles on the shelf exploded.

"I didn't tell you to turn away dipshit!" the woman snarled angrily. "That wasn't a stun grenade—and what you did wasn't normal either now _tell _me or you'll be getting a new asshole in the back of your head!"

Harry stared at the bottle lines shelves in front of him; he absently noted that they looked slightly new—and that they didn't look half bad, and that Revy's threat had sounded a bit like Bao's. He had two options; One, he could explain it and probably get shot by the trigger happy gunwoman, or two take his chances... and get shot anyway. He never got a chance to act on the options. A series of pops echoed through the room, the telltale sign of aparation, and out of the corner of his eye Harry spotted a newly arrived figure. Without a second thought Harry threw himself to the side and drew his wand out. As he hit the ground he turned and sent a spear of red magic towards one of the newly arrived wizard.

The magic was deflected with exaggerated ease as the wizard who it had been fired upon sliced through it with his wand, it smashed into a wall and dissipated leaving little more than a slight dent and discolouration on the wall. Harry didn't have a single moment before the robe dressed wizard's wand crackled with energy and a nonverbal blast of magic was sent straight for him. It was parried with practiced ease as Harry rose to his feet. The two wizards sized each other up.

Harry's opponent was decked out in a featureless brown robe. He bore oriental features; if Harry didn't know better he'd say that the Taiwanese emblem was burned onto the side of their neck, but it quickly vanished under cloth. Harry slowly raised his hands in a sign of peace. He held his wand to his hand with his thumb but kept his other fingers stretched out.

" Look, this is a simple misunderst—" Harry began to explain before the crack of a gunshot caused him to flinch. He didn't have time to utter another word before another spell was blasted his way. He managed to avoid it and grip his wand properly before he summoned one of the people unconscious on the floor behind his opponent—an overly large shiphand from the look of it, at the wizard.

Gunshot's continued to ring out in the room, drawing Harry's attention away from the wizard in opposition to him, who was currently struggling to escape from under the unconscious bar-goer. Before he turned away Harry waved his wand at the trapped wizard and sent a silent Stupfy at him. The wizard slumped down, his struggles ceased.

Harry's eyes landed upon Revy as she, with frightful ease managed to slip under and around the spells two other wizards that Harry hadn't noticed immediately. The two seemed to be having some trouble with the Muggle; They were alternating between shielding against her bullets and throwing the occasional curse, Revy on the other hand only paused to reload. From the bloody patch on the shorter wizard's shoulder he could only assume that they took her as more of a threat than he was. He shrugged off his annoyance and raised his wand towards the violent woman and prepared to stun her. A sharp cry of pain came from the wizard duo, followed by the first words he had heard the three intruders speak—

"_Adtero!_" came the vicious snarl along with a tightly confined and blunt movement of their wand.

A pale wave of sickly green light erupted from the wand tip of the larger of the two; it tore across the room towards the scantily clad woman just as she rose up from a previous dodge-roll. Revy flung herself backwards just as the spell neared. Where she had been the pale spell collided with a wooden chair. A painful grinding sound filled the room and a few moments later the chair exploded as the spell bore through it, but by the time it had run its course Revy was gone, and two gunshots had been fired off.

A heavy thud hit the floor; the sound of a body collapsing. Harry dreaded looking but his eyes moved of their own accord. They found their way to the prone form of a red splattered wizard on the ground. The last standing wizard was staring down at his partner, his guard lowered.

Two more cracks rang out in the bar and the wizard was blown backwards as two bullets slammed into his upper chest. Harry felt his hearing suddenly fail as he stared at the two fallen wizards. He moved towards them with his wand out, a healing and extraction spell on the tip of his tongue.

A final shot broke the room's relative silence.

"Oi, oi, four eyes, we aren't done." Revy's drawl pickled at Harry's nerves, but he never the less turned his attention from the bullet ridden wizards towards the gun wielding woman. Once again Harry held his hands up, palms outwards.

"Drop the stick," Revy commanded with a feral grin upon her lips.

Harry smiled slightly. "Alright, I'm just putting it down on the ground," he spoke slowly as he bent down and lowered his wand hand to the ground. All the while he was placing his wand on the ground he never broke eye contact with Revy, or Rebecca as he was learning from a quick probe of her mind. The vague descriptive of her personality from her thoughts followed; it was little more than a quick slideshow watching her shoot people. He had to admit she was quite talented with the guns in her hands.

"Who the fuck are you?" Revy demanded to know the moment his hands left the floor.

"My name is Harry Potter," Harry explained calmly as he straightened back up and held his hands in the air. "I'm just here—"

"Searching for someone, yeah I was listening." She glanced down at the wand in front of Harry, before glancing to the other fallen wizards in the room. "Are you supposed to be witches or some other crap like that?" she asked in a surprisingly curious voice.

"Wizard," Harry corrected out of habit.

Revy grinned viciously. "Oh yeah? Where's your pot of gold and my three wishes?"

Harry stared at the brown haired woman blankly before once again correcting her. "You're thinking of Leprechauns and Genii." He explained before flinching slightly as a bullet grazed his ear, again. "That's quite a trick you have there," Harry commented as he idly reached up and touched upon his ear.

"Who are they?" Revy asked calmly as she jerked her head towards the blood-leaking wizards on the ground.

"Taiwan Hitwizards from the look of it," Harry murmured as he glanced at the corpses before.

Revy frowned, "Like Hitmen?"

Harry shook his head before he began to explain, "They're like… Special Forces."

"They were after you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders lightly. He wasn't completely sure how to answer the question. For all intents and purposes they shouldn't have even known he was there, and for that matter they should have left him alone even if they had. For all intents and purposes they were on the same side—unless they didn't know that. Harry's brow creased with thought. It was entirely possible that the Taiwanese had enacted special protocols to deal with Roanapur—it made sense.

"What are you thinking about?" Revy's voice cut though his thoughts.

"Just wondering how they knew I was here," Harry answered truthfully as he glanced back at the corpses of the Hitwizards, and the unconscious people littered on the floor. The stench of alcohol was still strong in the room.

"They were after you then?" Revy repeated through gritted teeth.

"I don't see why else they'd be here," Harry answered dryly. "I don't mean you any harm, so believe me when I say that more will be coming when these guys." He jerked his head back, "Don't show up."

Revy's lips curved down in a frown. Briefly Harry wished that she would make eye contact with him for more than a moment so he could piece together what those were.

"Wake Benny up." Revy demanded.

Harry nodded his head and bent down to pick up his wand, only to have his hand flinch away as a bullet sank through the floorboards mere centre meters away from it. "I can't wake him up if I don't use my wand," Harry explained with a pleasant smile as he glanced up from his bent down position. His smile didn't dwindle even as Revy's lips parted in a sneer of distaste. "He'll wake up on his own in a few hours, probably. I don't know how strong the stunning spell they used was."

Revy nodded, but her eyes never left Harry's form.

"Look," Harry began as he straightened up. "I told you, I'm just here searching for someone, nothing to do with you." He held his hands palm up calmly as Revy made eye contact with him again. "I don't mean any harm to you, or Benny."

A slight wave of relief passed through Harry as hesitation began to appear in Revy's mind. He pressed his advantage.

"Sooner rather than later more of them are going to show up, and whatever they see moving is going to be on the end of their wands—Benny will be fine, they won't take notice of him. But you and I are awake."

Revy's teeth gritted together.

"At the least can we take cover to make sure when they appear we aren't caught by surprise?" Harry asked soothingly. Revy jerked her head and spat—Harry found some amusement in that the wad of spit splattered on some poor guy's eye.

"You're gonna tell me more about this... wizard shit, understand?" Revy said calmly as she lowered both of her pistols to the ground. "Don't even think about running away, or I swear I'll hunt you down and shoot out both of your kneecaps." She grinned viciously. "I'll do even worse to you then I did to these shitheads."

Harry nodded his head calmly.

"Pick up your stick," she snapped as she surveyed the bar's floor area. "How many more will show up—and how did they just appear out of thin air?"

Harry swept his hand along the ground and snatched his wand off of the floor. "it's called Aparation, it's like teleporting." He threw a glance at the three other wizards in the room. Without as much as a second glance he waved his wand at the corpses, his eyes didn't remain long enough even to catch them as they began to coil in on themselves and pop and crackle as they were forcefully changed into a pair of empty beer bottles. "Going by these I'd say maybe six next time." Harry's smile was tinged with disdain. "The Taiwanese seem to follow the motto Quantity over Quality in everything they do."

It earned him a bark of a laugh from Revy, only for it to be cut off. "You left that bastard alive?" she asked calmly. Even though Harry glanced back just in time to see Revy take aim and fire at the Hitwizard he had left alive. Before he could catch himself, not that he would have stopped, Harry's wand had already moved and an invisible force caught the bullet before it had struck the defenseless wizard.

Before the bullet had even stopped Revy's gun was pointed at his head.

"There's no need to kill him," Harry explained with a reassuring smile. "I can just wipe his memory and he won't remember us, as far as he'll be concerned he apparated too soon and got caught in the stun wave."

Whatever ire he had earned seemed to pass by as Revy's interest peaked. "You can make people forget things?" she mused quietly, her brown eyes were tinged with blatant interest, the interest was tainted with a grounded realism that Harry found all too realistic to keep eye contact with her for long. Revy had noticed, but she didn't seem to care enough to say anything.

"So, what now?" Harry asked calmly as he surveyed Revy through his glasses.

Revy scowled lightly and holstered one of her pistols in her harness. She pulled a packet of squashed cigarettes out of her back pocket, along with a lighter. "Now we wait for them to show up and I kill them." She explained matter-of-factly as she drew one of the cigarettes out of the packet and lit it.

Harry's almost perpetual smile ceased and a frown took route. "That really isn't necessary," Harry disagreed in a firm voice.

"Shut up." Revy said coldly as she blew a cloud of smoke out of her mouth. "No-fucking-one gets away with ruining my day off." She glanced towards Harry with a detached expression. "Unless you want to help me cool-down instead, big boy?"

Harry sincerely doubted that it was a pickup line. It probably had something to do with the image the brunette had in her head of him on the ground with a bullet-hole through his forehead. Harry closed his eyes and tried to work out a way to rationalize it.

Whatever action he might have taken next was interrupted as another series of soft pops echoed in the room. Fortunately for Harry, the Taiwanese hitwizards didn't seem to be prepared, within a few seconds two gunshots had been fired and two of them had fallen.

It really did push home the point how untrained they were. Though, It seemed they were prepared for a magical offense, not Muggle. The few stunning charms that Harry had sent off as they began were nullified by a typical Protego defense shield. Harry didn't take pause even as a sickly yellow spire of light pierced through the air towards him. A snake of anger passed through him as he recognized the curse for what it was—a knee shattering curse.

Harry gathered his focus together and swiped his wand against the spell as it came within arm's reach. As his wand moved through the air it took on a dull orange glow, and for a moment the force of the curse and his wand seemed to battle for superiority, but it quickly passed as the curse was reflected violently back at the caster. The anger empowered curse shattered whatever defense the Taiwanese wizard had managed to pull together and a scream of pain rocked the building as the cartilage in the wizards knees exploded with the force of a weak grenade.

A pang of remorse flooded through Harry as the wizard collapsed, his knees little more than a bloody fist sized hollow held together by threads of skin. Harry retained the decency to knock the wizard out before the pain did. The shrieks died off but the spells did not. A burning hex clipped him by the side, causing him to gasp in pain as a burning sensation erupted from the point of contact. Harry staggered and managed to lurch out of the way of a violet coloured spell.

The sound of gunshots was suddenly gone, a quick glance around the room saw Harry take note of only three people moving, and none of them was Revy. Harry managed to cast a quick counter charm to the spell that one of the Asian wizards was about to cast the spell fizzled away at the tip of the Wizards wand, giving Harry the time to wrack his mind for the counter curse to the burning hex that was sending fiery lances of pain digging out into his chest.

A violent jerk of his wand had the remaining wizards topple forwards as an unconscious body rocketed across the room, collecting all three of them. Harry snorted as the trick worked again. This time however he wasn't prepared to take advantage as the burning sensation on his side intensified. Without warning the counter-curse entered his mind, and he was able to croak it out before another wave of pain erupted through him. Unfortunately the lack of practice had the counter-curse work slowly. Harry gritted his teeth together as the three wizards took to their feet with more haste than he would have preferred and each cast a shield upon themselves that Harry wasn't familiar with.

As Harry was about to pull his wand away from the weak counter-curse he was casting three gunshots rang out in the room, pulling the wizards attention away from Harry.

The three Taiwanese wizards had already erected Physical shields around themselves, Harry realized as the bullets dropped to the ground, feet away from the wizards. Harry wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Ignoring the lingering embers of pain in his side, Harry drew his wand away and pointed it towards the three Wizards.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry snarled out drawing the wizard's attention away from Revy, even as she leapt out from behind the bar and hailed them with bullets. A victorious grin took root on Harry's face as the wizards were caught in the crossfire of magic and lead. They couldn't defend against both at the same time and were quickly obliterated.


End file.
